1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-strength, heat-resistant aluminum-based alloy having high strength and ductility and an excellent strength at high temperature, and a compacted and consolidated aluminum-based alloy material produced by compacting and consolidating the alloy and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An aluminum-based alloy having a high strength and a high heat resistance has hitherto been produced by the liquid quenching process or the like. In particular, an aluminum-based alloy produced by the liquid quenching process disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 275732/1989 is in an amorphous or microcrystalline state and is an excellent alloy having a high strength, a high heat resistance and a high corrosion resistance.
Although the aluminum-based alloy disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 275732/1989 is an alloy having a high strength, a heat resistance and a high corrosion resistance, and exhibits an excellent workability when it is used as a high-strength material, there is a room for an improvement when the aluminum-based alloy is used as a material of which a high toughness and a high-temperature strength are required. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a high-strength aluminum-based alloy having an excellent toughness and a high-temperature strength and a compacted and consolidated material produced therefrom and a process for producing the same.